7 Days of Fall
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: Él se había ido. Dejándola enamorada, sufriendo, y con una nueva esperanza que crecía con cada minuto del día. Él los había dejado, en manos de la persona que justamente se había ganado su odio. Se fue... Pero le dejó el futuro en sus manos, y todo el sufrimiento que ella había vivido desaparecería con la sonrisa del mañana, que encarnaba como el sol, en él, su hijo. Leve SasuSaku


_**Cap 1/Comienzo**_

* * *

_La noche era oscura, y no precisamente por ser de invierno._

El otoño se había vuelto gris, no como solía ser todos los años, hermoso, colorido, de aquellos que te hacían desear embelesarte en los diferentes tonos naranja de las hojas que abandonaban sus respectivos tallos. La temporada que rodeaba al mes de octubre (Que solía ser un mes de mucha alegría), se habría visto opacado por no una, si no varias tormentas despiadadas. Nublando las tardes de sol, escondiendo a cada aldeano en su casa, dejando las calles de la alguna vez alegre Konoha, desoladas.

Tal vez era la única que estaba afuera, en medio de la lluvia cruel, de esas las cuales apenas te dejan ver que paso das, y no te muestran ni un poco del camino que te espera. Las gotas eran gruesas, caían con dureza en su piel, otras, preferían empapar su ropa, haciéndola tan transparente como su corazón. Unas, terminaron por perderse en las rosas hebras de su cabello.

Corría, con desesperación y claro anhelo de llegar a un lugar, a un lugar que le parecía tan lejos, en algún momento creyó que la lluvia podría detenerla. Una tormentosa y estruendosa, gran precipitación. Probablemente lo único que resaltara en el oscuro panorama de su aldea, eran sus fervientes ojos verdes, encendidos como farol en medio de la oscuridad.

No tenía mucho que la cubriera, a escasos intentos, su único cobertor de las frías gotas era una versión del vestido rojo que solía usar cuando niña. Su cabello brillante y corto, se había vuelto opaco y algo más largo debido a la humedad. Su rostro solo mostraba como síntoma de emoción, el hecho de que su colmillo estuviera afanado en morder su carnoso labio inferior. Se movía con celeridad, intentando enfocar la vista en su camino.

Y aunque su faz no lo mostrara, estaba temblando por dentro. Su corazón daba vuelcos, al escuchar los arrebatadores truenos y centellas asomarse como punto clave a la tormenta que estaba enfrentando.

Tal vez… Si no estuviera lloviendo también se obviaría su llanto, el que ahora parecía invisible, mezclado con el agua de lluvia que recorría su rostro.

Dio zancadas, hábilmente logrando trepar hasta el quinto piso de aquel apartamento. No era el conjunto más exclusivo, o tampoco la mejor área de Konoha. Pero ahí estaba él, lo que ella había ido a buscar.

Antes de abrir la puerta rápidamente, se preguntó en un segundo muchas cosas, pero la duda que más le atormentaba era la de si había llegado tarde o no.

Cuando tomó la perilla con decisión, un fragmento de la preocupación que llevaba a cuestas desapareció.

**_Ahí estaba él_**

_Había crecido, definitivamente._

En su piel persistía aquel bronceado encantador, su cuerpo había alcanzado la madurez al pasar de los años. Su facciones se habían vuelto menos delicadas, había desarrollado un poco más de musculatura. Su cabello había crecido, casi tan parecido como las fotos que vio del Yondaime. La única diferencia, era que entre él y su hijo, Naruto no tenía ningún interés en peinarse, por lo tanto, aquel fastidioso pequeño mechón rubio siempre se asomaba por la parte derecha de su frente.

Pero…

-Sakura-chan-

Lo más enigmático de todo podría ser que en su mirada nada haya cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma, inocente, pícara y despreocupada. Con un brillo de pureza, con la común melancolía que guardaba desde niño. Aquellos ojos que no podían ocultar, cuan de su agrado era ver a su compañera ese día de lluvia.

En especial, si aquella persona fuera Sakura, la niña que amó.

Por que ahora ella era, la mujer que amaba.

-Naruto-

De sus labios su nombre salió en un susurro de alivio. Ella aun seguía desprotegida bajo la lluvia, sin importarle mucho su apariencia o su propia salud. Él, aunque su cerebro le daba la orden a sus músculos faciales para que se movieran y en conjunto con sus cuerdas bucales, invitaran la invitaran a refugiarse, pero como era común, ni él mismo podía obedecer sus órdenes, estaba mucho más entretenido viendo sin punto fijo, los exuberantes ojos de su compañera; las gotas de agua resbalar por su nariz ligeramente curveada, y que al llegar a sus delicados labios, estos inconscientemente fueran relamidos para eliminar el agua de la zona.

-Sakura-chan, entra ahora, pescaras un resfriado 'ttebayo-

* * *

Entraron, y permanecieron en silencio por un rato más. Él, como buen compañero, le había ofrecido la toalla con la cual ella ahora secaba delicadamente las áreas expuestas de su piel. Con la mirada fija en todo, menos en sus ojos. Por su parte, no podía hacer más que admirarla.

El cabello le había crecido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser corto; su corte ahora hacía que los mechones de cabello más allegados a su cara, se cruzaran debajo de su barbilla, cubriendo un poco de su cuello. Su rostro se había vuelto más delicado, al igual que su voz. Su cuerpo nunca dejó de ser pequeño, pero con el pasar de los años se dotó con un toque curvilíneo, no había crecido mucho más de 5 centímetros en estos tres años que había pasado la guerra.

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo Sakura. Aunque, no lo demostrara mucho últimamente.

Pronto había dejado de hacerse a un lado, para acompañarla. Al empezar a hervir agua, ella dejó la toalla de lado, investigando cuidadosamente en la pequeña y algo descuidada despensa del kitsune, en busca de hojas aromáticas para crear un té que lograra que el temblor de su cuerpo cesara. Haciendo todo esto, esquivando su celeste mirada.

Después de que estuvo todo listo, decidió escudarse en el vapor de su taza humeante, enfocándose más en degustar el dulce sabor del té de jazmín que habían preparado juntos.

Y él, como siempre, no soportaba tanta tensión.

-¿Por qué haz venido, Sakura-chan?-

-Tengo días sin saber de ti- Simplificó –No te he visto en el despacho del Hokage en los últimos 3 días, he tenido que ayudar a Kakashi-sensei con todo el papeleo, entiendo que quiere cubrirte, pero aun no entiendo por que. Nunca te encantó el papeleo… Pero amabas cumplir con tus funciones-

Él bajó la mirada, pensando en como responderle. No podía luchar contra sus argumentos, después de la guerra, y la lamentable muerte de Tsunade, por todo lo que había hecho en batalla, se le dio el privilegio de contar con el puesto de Hokage; con Kakashi como consejero. Había pensado en ofrecerle a ella ese puesto, sin embargo, Sakura había tomado el mando del hospital y todo con lo que a ninjas médicos en Konoha se refería. Era algo que a ella le gustaba, e imponerle aquel trabajo solo le dificultaría las cosas.

-Ehh… No pasa nada, dattebayo- Aseguró –Solo he estado algo ocupado con la asignación de misiones, además, mantener el protocolo de paz con las naciones no es tarea fácil con shinobis desobedeciendo las reglas todo el tiempo-

-Entiendo eso, Naruto- Expresó, dirigiendo una mirada melancólica a su té –Solíamos hablar todos los días, sin importar cuan ocupados ambos estuviéramos… Nuestra relación se fortaleció después de la guerra… Fue doloroso para ambos, aun así nos apoyamos mutuamente y conseguimos afrontarlo. No quería que eso desapareciera así, solo eso-

-Solo… He estado ocupado, y cansado… Solo eso- Justificó

El silencio había vuelto a embargar el pequeño departamento. A él no le gustaba mentirle, a ella le entristecía que él le mintiera.

Parecía algo ansioso, aunque intentara ocultarlo de una manera profesional, ella podía leer claramente su mirada, era la única que podía hacerlo. Miraba constantemente por la ventana.

-¿Piensas salir cuando deje de llover?- Preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada

Se había movido ligeramente a lavar las tazas con restos de té floral. Él, solo se dedicó a observarla en su tarea.

-Debo presenciar la renovación del pacto de paz entre el feudal del Fuego y el del Helado-

Había vacilado en su respuesta, aunque fue algo eficiente. Cuando Naruto empezó sus funciones, esos dos se odiaban a muerte.

-Uh…- Musitó por lo bajo –Pensé que eso había sido hace una semana, según el informe que leí sobre tu escritorio-

Estaba sumida en su oficio, sin embargo, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se iba tensando al ser descubierto en la mentira.

Naruto nunca había sido bueno para mentirle. Si lo hubiera sido, hubiera recordado el hecho de que ella acababa de decirle hace un rato que había ayudado a Kakashi con el papeleo de su oficina.

Ella elevó su mirada a la ventana. La lluvia había arreciado.

-Me duele que me mientas… ¿Sabes?- Mencionó en un tono bajo, mientras que con la toalla volvía a secar sus mangas.

-Sakura-chan… Yo…-

-No hace falta que lo digas. ¿Por qué crees que he venido?- Inquirió en un poco más alto tono de voz –No he cruzado esta tormenta ni desobedecido las órdenes de mi madre por venir a ver como te encontrabas, Naruto-

Por que ya lo sabía. Lo sentía en su corazón

-Intenté mantenerlo en secreto, no se lo dije a nadie- Le dijo, convencido -¿Cómo es posible…?-

-¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa, Naruto?- Terminó a frase –No lo sé- Respondió sinceramente –Yo solo sabía que algo andaba mal… Solo quisiera que me dijeras que mi presentimiento no es real, que son solo ideas mías- Imploró, mirándolo a los ojos

-Es tiempo ya, Sakura-chan-

Esperaba mentirle otra vez. Tenía mil ideas en la cabeza, formas de hacerlas convencionales. Sin embargo no pudo, no pudo contra sus ojos.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos más. Cuando alzó su mirada nuevamente, su corazón se fraccionó al descubrir el llanto en las mejillas de su compañera. Intentó secarlo, pero esta, secamente apartó su mano. Tal y como cuando un día, Sasuke evitó que ella misma alzara la mano para alegar que no podía competir en las preliminares debido al sello maldito en su cuello.

-¿Eso es todo?- Indagó con fiereza -¿¡Van a matarse y ya?!-

El rubio volteó el rostro en dirección a la puerta –No puedes entenderlo-

Cuando ella vio sus intenciones, corrió hasta la puerta, recostando en un golpe seco su espalda sobre la madera, impidiendo con su peso que el pudiera girar la manilla, haciendo que él quedara justo frente a sus ojos mientras pretendía alejarse de ella, para siempre.

No sabía como detenerlo, la determinación estaba fijada en sus ojos.

No sabía que hacer…

De sus ojos se deslizaron dos finas lágrimas, seguidas de palabras que no pensó su cerebro, fluidas puramente de su corazón

-No me dejes, por favor-

-Apártate, Sakura-chan-

Estaba en pánico. Él iba a dejarla, para ir a morir. Sabía que si le dejaba ir, la próxima vez que lo vería estaría en su funeral. Su corazón no podría superar otra pérdida tan importante.

Él logró apartar parte de su peso, y aun con más determinación, tomó la manilla entre sus dedos

-¡No.. Naruto!-

Con su fuerza logró que este desistiera del agarre, haciendo que este por la magnitud ejercida cayera al suelo, amortiguando la caída de ella, quien solo sostenía ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza del sorprendido y confundido rubio, a horcadas sobre él, lloraba la pelirosada.

-¡No me interesa si soy egoísta!-

…

-¡Si por mi culpa Sasuke jamás regresa!-

…

-¡De verdad, no me importa Naruto!- Sollozó -¡Prefiero que Sasuke no esté aquí, a que se maten entre los dos; yo no podría soportarlo!-

Ahora estaba algo más confundido. Ella estaba poniéndolo a el por delante del amor de su vida, eso había logrado que se quedara congelado, viendo el sentimental llanto que su compañera ejercía sentada sobre él.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo, incorporando la parte superior de su cuerpo, sentándose, la abrazó calmando cada vez más su llanto y sus perceptibles temblores causados por el mismo.

-No me iré esta noche-

Sintió una última lágrima derretirse entre su cuello. Ella había dejado de llorar, dedicándose a descansar su afligido rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos, su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por la lluvia, todo había sido demasiado reciente. Ahora, después de todo, lo único que podían hacer era mirarse a los ojos.

-Yo me moriría, si algo te llegara a pasar-

Sus palabras le parecieron tan salidas del corazón como lo eran. El corazón de Sakura se transparentaba ante él, como siempre había sido.

Ella rozó ligeramente sus labios, pero al no hallar respuesta, desistió del tacto.

No respondió con palabras, actuó tomando entre sus labios los de ella, el objeto que tenía más cerca y el que más deseaba sentir. Tan suaves y carnosos como se veían, apetitosos y dulces, inocentes y puros, como alguna vez imaginó que serían.

Exploró toda su cavidad en aquel beso, que no parecía dejarlo satisfecho, con la contrariedad de que estaba colmado de éxtasis, que con solo tener el recuerdo de haberlos probado una sola vez, sería feliz de por vida.

Apretó el mojado cuerpo de su compañera hacia el mismo, logrando que ella sin timidez batallara contra él en aquel beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

Y no lo hicieron, optaron por conocerse más íntimamente tendidos en el piso de la sala de su departamento.

Se negaban a abandonar los labios del otro; simplemente por que lo necesitaban. Él no vaciló al acariciar su cuerpo con lentitud enloquecedora. Sentirla temblar y suspirar por sus acciones, debía admitirlo, se sentía maravillosamente.

Hace años se había vuelto hombre, por lo tanto había ansiado con creces el momento en el que sus manos pudieran sentir su piel más íntimamente. Deliraba por las noches el hecho de besarla, y encontrarse unido en uno solo con ella.

La verdad, aquellas hormonas lo habían atacado desde que había cumplido 15 años, desde esa edad había soñado con estar junto a ella… arraigado a lo mucho que la amaba.

Sakura se apegó más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por el cuello, profundizando el beso, tentándolo a continuar con su tarea. A pesar de todo, en sus tímidos movimientos se podía admirar que la mujer que amaba seguía siendo inocente

Y eso le encantaba.

Cuando él abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello provocó un gemido ligero que le hizo al kitsune dejar una marca en su cuello, intentaba contenerse lo más que podía, pero poco a poco con cada toque iba perdiendo cada vez más el control. Se posicionó sobre ella, recostando su masculinidad contra ella sin llegar al punto de aplastarla, embriagándola con sus sentidos, abrumándola de sensaciones nuevas.

El punto culminante fue cuando ella se abrazó a él con las piernas, como si alejarlo no quisiese. Él la separó rápidamente del suelo, juntando equilibrio, levantándose con ella en la misma posición, devorando sus labios, separándose por pocos segundos por la falta del aire. Encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Cuando la recostó sobre sus sábanas blancas, admiró sus ojos esmeraldas brillando como jamás los había visto brillar. Sus mejillas, coloradas por su toque y sus labios rojos debido a los besos, pintaron su mundo, su fantasía más preciada se convertía en realidad…

Pero más allá de él…

Se acercó a ella lentamente y rozó la nariz suavemente por su hombro, sintiendo que cuando los labios chocaron levemente contra su cuello, su estremecimiento. La miró a los ojos nuevamente. Ya no estaban afligidos o preocupados como habían llegado un poco más temprano. Ahora destellaban ingenuidad y pureza, también había algo más que no podía reconocer.

-E-estás segura…?-

Intentó aclarar su garganta y aplacar sus emociones cuando escuchó la gravedad de su propia voz. Se sentía algo avergonzado, de desearla como mujer. Después de todo la mujer que estaba tocando de esa forma fue la misma la cual protegió incansablemente desde que era niña

El buscó una negativa en su mirada, pero solo se encontró con sus delicados brazos estrechándolo, colocándolo sobre ella nuevamente, incitándolo a continuar con aquel deleite de los cuales ambos se estaban beneficiando.

-D-dime que me detenga… y lo haré…- Susurró contra sus labios

-Naruto…- Llamó en voz sumamente baja

Él se separó inmediatamente, quedando de rodillas en la cama, mientras ella yacía recostada bajo él, apoyándose de las almohadas, apenas pudiendo respirar.

-L-lo siento…-

Las excusas del rubio fueron cortadas inmediatamente cuando su misma compañera se arrodilló a su frente, quedando ligeramente más baja que el a la diferencia de tamaño. Ambos, erguidos sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, con mucha cercanía. Él, la miró a los ojos, curioso, mientras ella sostenía la mirada segura.

Sus orbes celestes mostraron impresión cuando ella misma comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido rojizo, exponiéndole la mayor parte de su piel que el vestido estaba cubriendo.

-S-sakura-ch…-

Ella posó sus labios sobre el hombro del rubio, mirando indefinidamente a un lugar detrás de él.

-Yo lo deseo… Naruto-

Sintió cada una de sus palabras, cuando habló con parsimonia diciendo aquella concluyente frase que había terminado por descolocarlo completamente

-T-tal vez estás confundida….-

Ella no respondió. Habló su mano cuando terminó de deshacerse de la parte de arriba de su vestido.

Debía controlarse. Debía hacerlo por lo mucho que la amaba. Por que sabía que ella podría estar confundida por todo lo que estaba acontensiendo. Pero no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo que ante sus ojos eran toda una obra de arte, haciéndolo perder la razón, recostándose nuevamente sobre ella, estaba dispuesto a que si estaba confundida él aclararía sus dudas. Estaba dispuesto a hacerla olvidar a Sasuke si ella aun lo amaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que ella se enamorara de él.

Se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente, dando rienda suelta a la pasión que controlaba su cuerpo en ese momento. La que había guardado por años.

Sintió la tormenta afuera avivarse, mientras ella despojaba la camisa que se encontraba en su cuerpo.

Deslizó el estorboso vestido de su cuerpo, enfocándose en tocar y secar este, debido a que este aun permanecía algo húmedo por la lluvia.

Sintió enloquecer cuando ella deslizó sus finas manos para acariciar desvividamente su marcado abdomen, estremeciéndose con cada caricia, sintiendo como sus frágiles dedos recorrían su espalda con delicadeza

Gimió levemente a su oído cuando él pasó sus manos para tocar la nívea piel de sus muslos, haciéndole vibrar por dentro, sintiendo que sus adentros iban explotar en cualquier momento si no se hundía en ella

Terminó por remover las últimas prendas de su cuerpo de una forma más impaciente, le enloquecía la manera en la cual ella lentamente lo despojaba de sus vestimentas. Se estaba tomando su tiempo en hacerlo delirar. Tal vez sabía exactamente lo que hacía, o podría actuar por tan solo instinto.

Lo descubrió cuando de forma paciente se adentró ágilmente en ella, ganándose un gemido doloroso, descubriendo que había traspasado la barrera que la hacía pura. La besó, intentando aplacar un poco lo que estaba sintiendo, intentando controlarse y moverse lo más delicadamente para no hacerle más daño del necesario

Él solo quería hacerla feliz

Sintió una punzada y pequeñas gotas de sangre abrirse paso en su espalda. Ella se había aferrado con fuerza a su espalda para evitar llorar del dolor, cosa que no fue del todo efectiva, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla silenciosa, terminando en perderse entre los labios del rubio.

-Lo siento….-

Ella acarició su cabello, tranquilizándolo. Poco a poco la presión ejercida en sus fuertemente cerrados párpados, fue desvaneciéndose. Las uñas de a oji esmeralda abandonaron la presión de la ligeramente abierta carne de la espalda en el rubio. Al poco tiempo, ella le susurró a su oído que continuara

Y él le obedeció.

Pronto lo que era doloroso se volvió placentero, sus suspiros eran sinfonía para los oídos del joven, sus gruñidos liberaban la carga que su alma llevó a cuestas durante tanto tiempo. Todo llegaba a su climax, la sentía retorcerse bajo su ser, por su parte ella sentía el cuerpo del kitsune tensarse y temblar ligeramente.

-¡N-naruto!-

Escucharla gritar su nombre fue simplemente magnifico, lo suficiente como para desatar su ser y dejar a la bestia que llevaba en su interior tomar las riendas de la situación, moviéndose como su cuerpo lo clamaba, cumpliendo cada una de sus necesidades, terminando por morder ligeramente el hombro de la peli rosa para no gritar al llegar a aquel punto ansiado

Se recostó sobre ella, intentando calmar su desbocada respiración, posando su rostro sobre su cuello, mirando de soslayo como ella acariciaba su rubio cabello, mirando a un indeterminado punto del techo de su habitación. Ella todavía estaba temblando.

No cambió su posición, alcanzó la sábana logrando cubrir a ambos, quedándose en el mismo lugar para calentar un poco más su cuerpo. Intentaba pensar que lo hacía para que no pasara frío, pero además de eso, en realidad no tenía la voluntad de abandonar su cuerpo, no creyó que la tendría nunca.

Ese había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

Se acomodó entonces mejor sobre ella. La cual, solo pudo flexionar su pierna para más comodidad. La miró a los ojos, estampando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus rosados labios.

Sakura parecía más preocupada por otra cosa. Eso lo hizo bajar la mirada, decepcionado. Después de todo lo había retenido con su propio cuerpo solo para evitar que muriera junto a Sasuke.

Su corazón volvió a encenderse de esperanza cuando ella deslizó con cuidado sus dedos por las heridas abiertas de su espalda. Estaba preocupada si, por lo que ella había hecho con su cuerpo.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió un ligero chakra curativo inundar su espalda, llenando su cuerpo de una sensación agradable, suturando cada una de las heridas vivas que había causado en aquel momento doloroso.

-No es nada….- Aseguró.

Apartó ligeramente el cabello rosa apegado a su cuello debido al sudor, embriagando sus fosas nasales con su inconfundible olor, depositando ligeros besos sobre el camino de su cuello y hombro, sintiéndola suspirar una vez más

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y esta vez no fue por su toque. La lluvia feroz no cesaba, y el más que nadie sabía que los truenos podían reducir a la fuerte mujer en la que Sakura se había convertido, a una niña asustadiza.

Se conmovió inmensamente cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro contra su pecho, sin embargo el tenía una mejor forma de tranquilizarla.

Elevó su rostro y nuevamente la besó con pasión, desapareciendo todo temor que la chica tenía, esa noche, la tormenta se desató de una manera nunca antes vista, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, siendo invadida una y otra vez por él, sintiéndose morir y revivir entre sus brazos

Se acoplaban en un compás excitante, disfrutando el cuerpo del otro a intervalos durante todo el resto de la noche.

Allí empezó su calvario, un mar de indecisiones y caminos que tomar

Y pensar que todo había comenzado por sus lágrimas, terminando por amarla

Durante 7 días.

* * *

**Creo que el summary explica todo lo que deberían saber de este fic... Es un short fic; ubicado post guerra ninja, antes del encuentro de Sasuke y Naruto.**

**Recién salido de la fábrica  
**

**Con cariño, Nahare^^  
**


End file.
